


Colours

by xXIyra16Xx



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Soulmates, Whiterose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXIyra16Xx/pseuds/xXIyra16Xx
Summary: How dull would life be if you could only see in black and white? Looking out on life as if it were a black and white film. When suddenly you start to see colour, you see the blueness of the sky, the lush green of the grass only for it to slowly fade away?This story is one of soulmates who only see colour when they go near each other, when they part they will go back to black and white. The only way for soulmates to see colour permanently is to kiss.White Rose Soulmate AU fanfic for White-Rose-Week day 2: Soulmate Au





	Colours

All her life Weiss Schnee had seen the world in nothing but black, white and grey. However, she was not the only person who saw the world that way. In fact, many children and adults saw it that way. But she had heard of many stories of people seeing vibrant colours that she couldn’t even imagine. According to the universe, the only way to see colours temporarily was to be near your soulmate, but for the soulmates to permanently see colours they have to kiss. The idea of having to kiss a random individual disgusted Weiss, as time went by, however, she had started to envy those who could see colours. She envied her older sister as well as her parents for they had found their soulmates early in life.

Weiss’s father, Reiner Schnee was one of the richest men in the world for he was the CEO of the Schnee Diamond Company. He had watched his daughter become more and more withdrawn whenever he told his family of the beautiful colours of the gemstones he recently acquired that particular day. Guilty and ashamed of his negligence he decided to hold a party in hopes of his youngest daughter finding her soulmate and see the colourful, vibrant world in which they lived. Determined, Reiner had set his plan in motion for all he wanted was for his daughter to be happy.

The party was dull in Weiss’s honest opinion like everything else in her life. She watched from the sidelines as partners danced with one another, their smiles reaching their eyes while they twirled about the dance floor. _Must be nice_ Weiss spat bitterly within the confines of her mind as she sipped her wine. She felt a tap on her shoulder, turning she saw her sister winter smiling at her.

“Weiss your dress is-”

“Winter before you even say that it looks beautiful,” Weiss gritted her teeth for many have stated today about how pretty her dress was despite that she did not even know what colour it even was. “To me, its nothing but a grey piece of cloth designed as a dress.”

“Oh, I am sorry Weiss,” Winter apologised, “So I am guessing no one here at the party is your soulmate?”

“You guessed correctly,” Weiss sighed “Honestly Winter, I should give up. My soulmate, is not here they might not even be in Atlas.”

Winter’s eyes widened in realisation, “Of course!”

Weiss jumped at her sister’s loud sudden outburst. Spilling a little bit of wine over the rim of the glass

“How stupid of us to think you would find your soulmate here.” Winter smiled happily, “That is because your soulmate was born on the other side of the world.”

“What on Remnant are you talking about?” Weiss frowned.

“Well Father the met our mother in Vacuo, and I found my soulmate in Vale,” Winter explained.

“Speaking of your soulmate,” Weiss pointed out to the crowd where a man who looked to be in a drunken stupor stumbled his way over to the two girls.

“There’s my snow queen,” the man slurred cheerfully. Winter’s soulmate was a tall man with black hair and stubble on his chin. He wore a nice black suit a light grey shirt and a dark grey tie, to what Weiss could see anyway. She had met the man when her older sister returned from a business trip in Vale and was taken aback by how opposite the two were.

“Qrow what have I told you about drinking too much?” Winter growled.

“It’s a party Winter,” Qrow said, “What could is a party if you can’t drink to your heart’s content?”

Winter rolled her eyes and grabbed her soulmate by the arm “Bedtime for you.”

“Lemme finish this drink first,” Qrow said as he downed the rest of the grey liquid within his glass. Winter proceeded to drag the man towards the guest rooms of their home.

Weiss put her wine on the table and walked toward’s her father who was not far from her. She made her presence known by clearing her throat, her father turned and smiled at the sight of his daughter.

“Oh, Weiss are you enjoying yourself?” He sounded hopeful.

“I was hoping to speak to you, father,” Weiss said calmly, “Alone preferably.”

Reiner nodded before the turning to men and telling them he would be right back, gesturing to his daughter to follow him they made their way to one of the many balconies of the mansion.

“So Weiss,” Reiner he spoke slowly.

“No father, I haven't found them,” Weiss answered before her dad could even ask. “But Winter did point something out to me.”

“Oh, she did? What did she say?” his eyebrow rose.

“You and mother met in Vacuo didn’t you?” Weiss said dancing around the question.

“Yes.”

“And Winter met her soulmate in Vale.” Weiss continued.

“Yes, she-” Reiner blinked rapidly, “Oh how could I have been so foolish…Weiss, I am sorry.”

“It’s alright father.” Weiss gave him a small smile. “I know you were only trying to help me.”

Weiss wrapped her arms around her dad and gave him a hug, to which he returned with one of his own.

“I assume you wish to go to Vacuo?” He guessed, “Or Vale?”

“I think I’ll try my luck in Vale,” Weiss answered.

 

* * *

 Black, white and grey. Black, white and grey. That was the only way she saw the world. It sucked. But what sucked more was how all of her friends and family kept going on and on about how green the grass is or how blue the sky is. Now she was sitting in a booth with her friend as they enjoyed a few slices of pizza at their local pizza parlour. Vale Pizza Works.

“So Ruby, hows the pizza?”

“It tastes awesome, thank god that this whole soulmate crap only makes you see black, white and grey and not affect the taste of food.” Ruby shoved a slice of pepperoni pizza into her mouth. “So Jaune how are your studies going for becoming a doctor?”

“Still haven’t found the one huh?” Jaune gave Ruby a sad look before answering the question. “My studies though are going well.”

“That’s good.” Ruby nodded, “Hows Pyrrha and her ankle?”

“Her ankle is healing up good.” Jaune grinned “The doctors said she should be back on her feet in a couple of weeks.”

“With you as her soulmate, she would be on her feet in a few days.” Ruby grinned before her sadness washed over her features. “Jaune what if I don’t find my soulmate?”

Jaune was quiet for he did not know how he could reassure her that she would find the other half of herself. “My aunt once said to me after I gave up in searching for my soulmate, ‘Let them find you.’ and then a few days after she said that to me I bumped into Pyrrha.”

“Did that happen to her?” Ruby chewed on another slice.

“Yep, my entire family when they gave up searching they met their soulmate either a few days later or a month or so later.” Jaune nodded.

“Maybe I should give your aunt’s advice a go.” Ruby hummed in contemplation. She had been mostly all of Vale hoping to see some colour as a sign of her soulmate being nearby. She also went on a trip to Mistral with her sister and dad in the past where her sister found her soulmate. A cat faunus by the name of Blake Belladonna.

Finishing her pizza, Ruby stood up and stretched her limbs. “Well, Jaune I better get back to the dorms and study for my assignment that’s due by the end of the week.”

“I gotta go visit Pyrrha in the hospital anyway,” Jaune said also standing up away from the booth.

The two left the pizza parlour and parted ways, Ruby put her headphones on and hit the play button on her scroll. Music filled her ears as she made her way back to Beacon University the sky had darkened rather quickly, the stars started to twinkle in the sky. Ruby looked up and saw nothing but a black expanse with flickering white dots. One of those dots was moving and flashing. _A shooting star!_ Ruby cheered internally only to realise it was just a plane. _Oh, it’s a plane._

Never the less Ruby closed her eyes and made a wish. _I wish that my soulmate finds me soon._

Continuing on her way back to campus Ruby wondered what her soulmate looked like, were they male? Or were they female? Only the universe knew. She hoped that they would get along well, Ruby had heard from a few people that some soulmates would rather continue seeing black, grey and white for the rest of their lives than be anywhere near their soulmate. She thought that would happen to her Uncle’s soulmate, Winter. She seemed a bit too prim and proper for her uncle, while he was usually too drunk to stand straight, yet the two were still together. Ruby was certain they had kissed already so they could permanently see the colours of the world. Same with her sister yang and her soulmate Blake.

Ruby had reached the campus dorms before she knew it and opened the door. Her roommate Nora was passed out on her bed, ren was sitting on the edge of reading a book.

“Hey, ren.” Ruby greeted closing the door behind her. “Nora exhaust herself at the gym again?”

Ren nodded and continued to read while Ruby went to her desk and pulled out her diary. She opened the worn out book with pages filled with nothing but the date and the simple words ‘I haven’t found them yet’. Turning over to a blank page, Ruby smiled, plucking a pen from the ‘pen cup’ on her desk the uni student wrote.

_Date: 11/06/2018_

_Today my best friend gave me some advice. I am not going to search for my soulmate. I'm going to let them find me._

_Ruby Rose._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very much appreciated. They motivate me. so if you want to see any of my stories to be continued please leave a comment.


End file.
